The Real Me
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: Fairy Tail always thought they knew who Lucy was, but they were grievously mistaken. Lucy was tired of acting, tired of being someone she wasn't, tired of being so damn nice, tired of being so forgiving. Now that she has been discovered, what will Fairy Tail think of Lucy? And which female member of Fairy Tail has a secret crush on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-So what if I'm fucking crazy?**

 **Hello all, welcome to 'I'm gonna show you crazy'. This story idea belongs to** **jfkkennedy** **, and I've just written it.**

 **The story name is the song 'I'm gonna show you crazy' by** **Bebe Rexha, and her lyrics are used here.**

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Lucy wasn't quite sure when she discovered her hidden side. The sick and twisted side to her personality that she desperately kept hidden under false cheeriness and fake smiles. She had gotten rather good at acting as a result of this.

 _There's a war inside my head Sometimes I wish I was dead, I'm broken So I call this therapist  
And she said girl you can't be fixed just take this  
I'm tired of trying to be normal  
I'm always overthinking  
I'm driving myself crazy_

And after the Phantom Lord incident, when her disgusting but much stronger alter ego had to forcibly take over to save her, she started to embrace it.

 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?  
And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?  
Yeah I'm gonna show you_.

The first few nights never failed to empty Lucy's stomach, but after a while, she got used to it. In fact, she started to _enjoy_ the feeling of crushing the puny piece of crap under her sole, and even gained a few powerful keys along the way.

 _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
I'm gonna show you,  
Mental out my brain, batshit go insane,  
Yeah I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you_

She prided herself on every one of her kills, especially if it was a strong opponent. She started to burn a line on her forearm for every mage she killed or decapitated, and left a little brand for them.

 _I've been searching city streets  
Trying to find the missing piece like you said  
And I say child don't need to cry  
There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind  
Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal  
I'm always over thinking  
Driving myself crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy  
And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy  
Yeah I'm gonna show you  
_  
Every night I turn from the sweet cheerful girl, to a … 

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
I'm gonna show you,  
Mental out my brain, batshit go insane,  
Yeah I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you_

I knew Fairy Tail wouldn't understand. I don't care anymore. So what? So what if I'm Brandy the Branding Mage?

So what if I'm fucking crazy?

 **How was it? Like, or if you're feeling nice, leave a review! Btw, I don't tolerate flames, so if you don't like, don't bother leaving a shitty comment. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightly Travels

**Thank you for reding this story, and**


	3. Chapter 3-Almost feels like home

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3-Almost feels like home.**

 _ **Orihime's P.O.V.**_

I hummed as I sliced the tomatoes, getting the ingredients ready for dinner. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open, and a heavy thumping was approaching the kitchen. I whirled around, wielding the kitchen knife like a sword. The footsteps stopped, and the weary face of my husband appeared from behind the wall. I sighed in relief and lowered the knife, setting it onto the countertop, the tomatoes temporarily forgotten. I walked over to Zaraki, holding my arms out. His large frame quickly surrounded mine as I snuggled into his warm chest. He nuzzled my strawberry blonde hair and placed a light and gentle kiss onto my forehead. I smiled, and looked up, stretching onto my tippy-toes. I tilted my head, and captured his warm lips in a kiss. He groaned and pulled me even closer, leaning down as he did. I opened my lips, and his tongue slipped in: before I knew it, we were having a full-on make-out session in my dirty kitchen. I smiled. Just like old times.

Suddenly, my two children decided to walk in.

"Mum! Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" My 8-year-old son, Renji yelled in embarrassment, attempting to cover both his and his sister's eyes. Little 6-year-old Rukia was as much of a pervert as I was, and tried to pull her brother's hands away from her face.

"Renji, Renji! I wanna see!" She managed to get a small peak of the both of us, flustered and partially naked.

"Ooh! Mummy, what are you doing? Where's your top? Is that fun? It looks like fun. Can I try that sometime?" Rukia speed-talked and I barely managed to catch what she said, only because I had lots of practise.

"Rukia. Never. EVER. Attempt to do that with a boy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" both my protective boys yelled at my tiny girl.

"Sure darling! Just make sure you're old enough, ok?" I casually answered while pulling my black top on. Renji just noticed how my shirt had fallen off somewhere between the door and the table, and blushed a furious shade of red.

"Ok Mum!" my little angel squealed happily, ignoring the warnings from both her dad and brother. Zaki shook his head, and muttered something about 'never letting Rukia leave his sights' and how 'he's going to throttle any boy that looks at her in the wrong way'. I laughed and carried on where I was before out impromptu make-out.

"How was work love?" as soon as those words left my mouth, Renji left the room with, for once, a compliant Rukia in tow. It was an unspoken rule that the moment we started talking about his 'job', the two had to get out.

He sighed and plonked into the nearby chair. He ran a calloused hand over his spiky black hair, and finished with the tomato, I walked over and began massaging the tense muscles away.

"It wasn't too bad. None of the guild seem to know about Rukia and Renji, and there's been some pretty decent missions that are coming in. I'm planning to take one in a few days' time. I have to transport some money to King's Court in Ohinuma Town. The pay's pretty decent too. If all goes well, it should be enough to pay this month's rent." Zaki mentioned one of the main branches of the dark guild he was part of.

"Hey, it's been ages since we invited Lucy over. Why don't you send those two rascals over to her place and invite her over for dinner tonight?" I suggested, and he smiled brightly. He and Lucy were close as Zaki had worked as Lucy's bodyguard back when she was an heiress. In fact, Zaki helped Lucy escape from the Heartfilia estate and the brute she calls her father, and followed her to Magnolia where he met the kids and me. We fell in love and got married almost immediately, and I've never regretted that decision for the past year.

"Yeah! I wonder how her time a Fairy Tail's been…." Zaki mused as I called the kids to the room.

"Hey, do you guys want to go over and call Lucy-nee for dinner?" The two nodded excitedly and bounded out of the room like they had springs on their feet.

"Yay! Yay! Lucy's coming over!" I smiled as I heard Rukia happily chant as they left. They both looked up to her, and had developed a special love of magic from her. In fact, Rukia wanted to be a Celestial Mage, just like her oneesan was.

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V.**_

I sneezed as I left the magic shop, and quickly tucked the silver key I had bought for Rukia, when said girl and her oniisan ran up to me, and jumped onto me. I squealed as I stumbled back, surprised by the sudden ambush.

 **I didn't want to tell you, 'cause they were trying so hard to sneak up on you…** my counterpart, now dubbed as Brandy, apologised. I smiled on the inside.

 _It's ok, I was just worried that we were so deep in thought that we didn't sense an attack._ Brandy cheered up instantly.

"Hi oneesan!" Rukia and Renji greeted me with huge grins on their adorable faces. I smiled and returned their expressions.

"Hey Ruki, Ren" I said.

"Hi Brandy!" Rukia added, and I smiled.

" **Hi kids! How are you two?"** Brandy exclaimed happily, glad that finally someone greeted her. I relayed her response, and they answered that they were good.

"So, Lucy-nee, Brandy-nee, do you want to come over for dinner?" They asked, and I pretended to mull over it.

"Hmmm….. I don't know….." I drawled, teasing them.

"Oh! Did we mention that Mum is making pasta?" My eyes glimmered hungrily.

"And Dad is making his special spaghetti noodle!" Rukia attempted to convince me.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Come on, we're wasting time: time I could use to eat the special Kenpachi Pasta!" I yelled, pulling out one of my newer Mythical keys, as I called them.

"Open, the Gate of Pegasus, the winged Horse!" I chanted, pulling the two kids along, before Pegasus even appeared. The majestic horse whined proudly, and leant down to help me put the three of us on.

"Yay! We get to ride the Flying Horsie again!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly, as Pegasus started running towards the Kenpachi household before I told him. It wasn't the first time I had called the horse for this reason.

"Rukia! You can't call a Celestial being a flying horsie!" Renji reprimanded Rukia as usual, while said flying horsie nickered in appreciation. Although Rukia wanted to know her spirits on a more personal level, Renji respected them as immortal Spirits.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the sibling's house. I drooled as we walked in. Ori-chan was already started! The tantalizing aroma wafted, leading me to the kitchen when my friend and former guard was cooking with his wife. I smiled at the door, they looked so perfect together.

Their every move was synced to a harmony made in the heavens, and the looks of great love and affection was impossible to ignore.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Orihime whipped her hands on a towel and made her way to me.

"Hey Ori-chan!" We chatted for a bit, before my easily distracted friend remembered that she had food cooking over a fire.

"Hey Zaraki-kun! How's King's Court?" he nodded gravely and I smiled.

"Hey Lucy-nee, did you bring something for me?" Rukia ran to me, Renji closely in tow.

"Rukia! It's not nice to ask someone if they've brought you something!" Renji scolded with as much authority as an 8-year-old could muster. Unfortunately, it wasn't a lot.

"Yes! In fact, I bought something for both of you!" Rukia's eyes sparkled with love and anticipation. Renji was excited too, but let his anxious sister go first. I reached into the alternate dimension for my clothes, and ex-quiped a gleaming silver key.

Her eyes went wide and she had an awestruck look on her face.

"Y-yo-you…" for once, the bubbly girl was lost for words. I nodded.

"Yes, I bought you your first key." I stated as she jumped up and down before hugging me tightly.

"It's Volans, the Flying Fish. Since you love Pegasus, I decided to get you a flying animal." She proceeded to squealing before calmly taking the key and summoned the fish.

"I, Rukia Kenpachi, call to my side, Volans the Flying Fish. I heed you to beckon to my call, Open, Gate of the Flying Fish, Volans!" she chanted with the words I had taught her. A small 'poof' was heard, and a small goldfish appeared in front of her. Rukia once again squealed and hugged the fish. Then, she contracted the animal and showed off her new key to her parents and brother.

"Here Ren-kun. This is for you." I ex-quiped a light bronze sword, and watched as a look of pure ecstasy and joy spread on his face.

After the gift exchange, Brandy and I said goodbye and I slowly waddled to my apartment. My stomach was as full as it usually was after I ate their food. Even Brandy didn't complain about it for once.

I smiled as I opened the door and changed into my pyjama's. The Kenpachi household made me feel like I was almost at home.

Almost.

 **A/N Yes, I did borrow the names from Bleach. I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4-Mission at Onihuma

**Chapter 4-Mission at Ohinuma**

The next day, I completed my usual routine and started towards the guild. I could've used one of my new spirits, but I didn't want to spend any more time than necessary at the guild. It was tiring, pretending to be cheerful and bright all the fucking time: but I couldn't just not come. It'd make them suspicious and then they'd come over to my apartment, and start sleeping and staying over like they used to before Lisanna came back. I honestly didn't blame the Strauss, instead I pity her. I only knew Team Idiot for a couple of months, and they'd clung to me like fucking leeches. She'd known them for _years,_ I could only imagine how annoying and interfering they were.

Unfortunately for me, the walk from my apartment to the guild was very short, and before I knew it, I was in front of the accursed building.

 **Fuck, let's get this over with.** I cursed, agreeing with Brandy. One of the things we had in common was the hatred of attention. The pre-Brandy Lucy would've basked in it, and it was physically unnerving pretending to be her.

 **You know, you're going to have to show them someday** _._ I ignored her.

Steeling myself with a deep breath, I swung the doors open and strode in, confident. As always, all conversation ceased, and started on a new topic: 'Dissing Lucy Heartfelia'. I walked over to the bar, the only seat free was the one next to Lisanna. I hadn't really talked to her since Edolas, The Three Fucketeers was constantly with her. Speaking of which, I looked around to see none of them, making me instantly suspicious. Were they planning something? Or….

 **For fuck sake, calm down! Maybe they're just busy?** I just sat down on the free seat.

"Hi Lucy!" Lisanna chimed and I eyed her too cheerful face. I detected the false cheeriness in her tone, similar to my own. I squinted. Was she like me? Did she have an annoying-as-shit double personali-

 **Hey!** Brandy mentally knocked me head, and I winced.

"Hey Lisanna." I curiously answered back.

 _ ***A few hours later**_

By now, I was dead certain that she was like me. When I talked about happy and 'good' things, she immediately cringes and tries to steer it away. This is really obvious, which leads me to suspect she hasn't had this for very long, as she still doesn't have full control.

 **Yay! A new friend!** Brandy cheers and mentally jumps for joy. Outwardly however, I continue my indifferent attitude. While she might be like me, I still wasn't sure if she was trustworthy: or if she had a completely sadistic maniac in her head like-

 **Hey!** Once again, I'm mentally head-butted…. Inside my own head. There is something really wrong with me.

 **You just figured that out?** Brandy snickered while I ignored her. By now the sun was starting to set, and I mentally cheered at the prospect of getting away from this shithole. Even though I'm a pretty logical person and know I have to keep coming to the guild, the irrational part of me (aka. Brandy) wants to stay home and murder those who deserve it all day long. Even now, if it wasn't for the interesting….. development with Lisanna, I would've walked out a long time ago.

 **Lisanna's P.O.V.**

Lucy started asking some questions about Edolas, and I happily complied.

 **A lot of your thoughts about her are 'happy' thoughts.** I blushed, but continued. She asked,

"What sort of weapons do they use there? Traditional ones as well as advanced ones?"

 **She seems to be very fascinated with this,** Kuro noted. I agreed, but wasn't disgusted as I probably should be. It only further developed my crush on her.

 **So you finally admit it!** Kuro did a sort of dance, and I mentally spoke, _Yeah, yeah… I admit I like her. But, what should I do? She's probably going to be creeped out. Besides, I heard Mira tell me about all the times Lucy had crushes on male guild members._ I didn't notice that I stopped talking to Lucy while having my mental conversation, and started blushing while she stared at me with indifferent and calculative eyes. I shivered under her gaze.

 **She's hiding something. I can feel it.** I agreed with Kuro as I said,

"Sorry – "

"Hey Lisanna!" I was cut off by Natsu running in, and jumping on me. I yelled angrily as the chair groaned and collapsed under the combined weight of the both of us. I pushed Natsu off who was recovering from a bout of motion sickness. Lucy stood up, and bent down, offering her hand. Her low V-neck top did nothing to hide her cleavage, and I felt blood rushing to my face.

"Are you all right?" I dumbly nodded and grasped her slim, pale hand. It was freezing cold, yet warm at the same time. Or maybe it was just me.

"Hey, Heartfelia. Are you gonna help me up?" Lucy Ignored Natsu's question, and helped me to me feet. I stumbled a bit, bumping into her. I felt my face flush even brighter, and I thanked any god there was up there when Erza and Gray walked over. Erza yanked Natsu up, and Gray crossed his arms, staring at Lucy like she was some sort of disease that needed eradicating. She returned with a glare of her own.

"Lisanna. Here is the mission. We're leaving tomorrow at 9am. Meet us at the train station." Erza commanded and walked off, not before thrusting a price of parchment into my hands. Neither of the boys spared a glance at Lucy and started to follow the knight.

"Wait! What do you mean another mission? We just got back from another missions two days ago, I haven't even washed all my muddy clothes from the mess the three of **you** made!" It didn't take a genius to work out that I was pissed. I was tired, hungry, and was enjoying Lucy's company….. And they **dare** strut in, break **my** chair, halt **my** conversation with **my** Lucy, and demand **MY** presence on another one of their 'let's-break-everything-and-leave-Lisanna-to-clean-up' shitty excuse of a mission! I barely made any money from the last mission, because those three had caused so much damage! If it wasn't for nee-chan and nii-chan, I'd be jeweless!

"LISANNA STRAUSS!" A loud tone scolded throughout the guild, and I turned to see Mira-nee with her hands on her hips.

"Nee-" I started before she cut me off.

"Why aren't you going on a mission with your team!?" she demanded.

I stuttered, "M-MY team?" But, it was Lucy on the team…. Not me!

"YES, your team. It is a decent mission that I hand-picked to suit the jewel-requirement and skill-level of your team." At the last part, she turned to glared at Lucy, who was still next to me. I was confused, but before I could say anything, she said,

"I don't care what your excuse is, Lisanna Rosaline Strauss, you are going on that mission! Do something productive, instead of wasting half the day talking to useless tra- I mean people who are too lazy to go on missions!" I turned to Lucy, and realised what Mira was going to say.

 **SHE WAS GOING TO CALL** _ **OUR**_ **LUCY USELESS TRASH!** Kuro yelled in my head and I felt like yelling with him. A brief jolt of powerful magic coursed through my veins, but I stopped it. It was too dangerous….. I could hurt someone.

 **You mean, you could hurt Lucy.** Kuro finished my thought and I attempted to relax.

 _Deep breaths Lisanna. In…. Out….._ Finally, I was calm enough, and opened my eyes to see Team Natsu, Mira and Lucy staring at me. I'm not quite sure how I managed, but I felt my face going red. Again.

"I won-"my protest was once again cut off by Natsu.

"Come _on_ Lisanna. We could have lots of fun, and imagine the food! Besides, we're way more fun than Heartfelia over there." He gestured to Lucy, and I almost went over the edge again.

"Is Lucy coming?" I gritted.

"Oh, well…. Heartfelia. Do you wanna go on a mission?" Gray spoke somewhat hesitantly. I turned to Lucy, and a brief look of amusement crossed her face. Amusement? What was so funny?

"Did you seriously just invite me on a mission?" she giggled and laughed, till it was the only thing we could hear. The entire guild went silent as she wiped away a tear from her beautiful brown eyes. She turned to them.

"Oh, I'm honoured the famous Team Natsu, the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail would notice little old me, and invite me on a mission!" Her voice dripped in sarcasm, and Erza cast an unamused look at her.

"No." Her single answer echoed through the silent hall. Team Natsu looked surprised.

"In fact, I don't want to go on a single mission with any of you _ever_ again. Staying here is a waste of time. I think I'm gonna start going on longer missions, and start training away from this place. Maybe head to Ohinuma Town for a couple of days." The last sentence was whispered, and everyone balked at her audacity. To me, she seemed to glow even brighter, and looked truly happy.

"Goodnight Lisanna. Sweet dreams." She looked me in the eye, and I stared back at her raven-black orbs. Wait. Black? She walked out without another word. I looked down at the mission.

 _ **Reward: 5,000,000 jewel**_

 _ **Mission: Kill and disband the Ohinuma branch of the notorious King's Court.**_

 _ **Requirements: A team of at least 4 well-trained wizards with.**_

 _ **Rank: S-Class.**_

I squinted. Ohinuma. Isn't that where Lucy said she was going? Who knows? Maybe I'll see her there. The thought caused me to smile, and I nodded to Erza who still stood shell-shocked from Lucy's display. I walked out and headed home, preparing for the next day's mission.

 **Special thanks to those who have reviewed and favourite/followed this story. Thanks for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5-I will be back for you

**So sorry for the previous chapter 5- it was part of another story. I wouldn't have noticed if jfkkennedy hadn't told me.**

 **Here is the REAL chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5 - I will be back for you, ma belle.**

 **Lisanna's P.O.V.**

I whistled a tune as I boarded the train. It was a fairly quiet afternoon, with the weather looking as perfect as ever. I sighed as the train jerked into motion, and eased my headphones over my ears while ignoring Natsu who was clutching his stomach pathetically. Soon, the gentle rumble of the train alongside the soothing voice of Adele helped me fall asleep.

 ***3 hours later***

 **Lisanna, wake up! The train's about to stop!** Kuro mentally shook me, and I blinked the last traces of tiredness from my eyes as the conductor spoke out of the speakers,

"We have just arrived at Onihuma Station! If you intend to get off at this stop, please be mindful of other passengers, and thank you for using Fiore's Kingdom-Wide Train Services."

Natsu looked green in his seat on the floor, and I ignored him as I hopped off the train. With my headphones resting on the nape of my neck, and my black duffle bag in hand, I made my way to the desks, and rented an SE-Plug motorcycle, briefly waving at Erza and Gray who were busy trying to get Natsu off the train.

"I'll be around the city. See you later at the hotel." They looked furiously at me.

"Lisanna, it's too dangerous. Just wait until Natsu is feeling better, and one of us can go with you." Erza commanded. Frustrated, I told them off,

"I am not a frail child! I am a grown woman, and can do what I want!" they looked apprehensive, but finally nodded their approval.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

 **2300 hours**

I waved goodbye to Zaraki, as he made his way back to the Onihuma branch of his guild, where he would be staying for a while after finishing off the mission. It was 11pm, but I didn't feel like going to sleep: my nightly adventures usually didn't finish till about 2am. I casually swirled an alcoholic drink known as 'Magic Rose'. It was a sweet berry-tasting drink, with an impressingly high alcohol content.

"Oh! Hi Lucy!" I turned around to see Lisanna. She had a small duffle bag on her back, the blood red Fairy Tail symbol standing out against the dark material. Her pixie-cut hair was windswept, and she had a look of content on her pale face as she waved from the entrance.

I smiled back, and gestured for her to come closer. She sat down on the bar stool next to me, and I felt a wave of déjà vu remembering the first time I properly talked to her.

"Hey Lisanna, how are you?" she meekly smiled, and answered,

"I'm good. Team Natsu's mission is here, and they're at the hotel. I decided to take a ride around the city. I had heard that they have the most beautiful sunsets. I couldn't resist." I raised an eyebrow.

"Did someone drive you around?" she blushed, and shook her head.

"No. I hired an SE-Plug motorcycle. I used to drive one in Edolas." She explained while I smiled in appreciation.

"When did you arrive?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, at 9ish." She replied nonchalantly, while I was stunned. She had been riding for more than half a day, and just powering it with her magic. I was about to ask if she had stopped for food when her stomach rumbled, and she turned an interesting shade of red.

"Sorry, I forgot to have lunch, and, uh, dinner." I shook my head in exasperation, and ordered a burger for her.

This girl is making you act….. normal. I wonder why… Brandy speculated, while I contemplated the thought as she shamelessly scoffed down the hot food. Maybe it was because she was just like me? Or that she didn't look at me in disgust?

The entire night was a peaceful one, as we talked about anything and everything. She was so innocent, yet insightful in many topics. She seemed shy at first, but as the night progressed, she started to open up more. I swear I saw her eyes flicker from brilliant blue to bloodthirsty red before quickly changing back. It made me smile: she was finally starting to accept her inner self.

When the night slowly started to transcend into day, her eyes started to droop in exhaustion. Honestly, I'm surprised she managed to stay awake from almost 14 hours of straight magic-draining to power her vehicle. I led her outside, where I saw a black motorcycle leaning against the side, an impressive magic barrier around it. I was once again surprised by her resourcefulness.

"U-unlock" she tiredly commanded, and the circle slowly disappeared, one rune at a time. She started to sway, and I caught her just before she had a heart-to-heart talk with the concrete pavement. I swung her smooth arm around my neck, and I helped her onto the bike. She started to slump forward: there was no way she would make it back to the hotel.

I sighed,

"If I didn't like you so much Lisanna, I'd leave you here." And I slid her backwards along the aged leather seat slightly, making just enough room for me to sit. I did so, and she instantly wrapped her warm arms around my torso, and started to nuzzle my hair. I blushed at the close proximity, but otherwise ignored it. Lisanna had mentioned that Team Natsu were staying at The Lumino Hotel, about a 30 minutes' drive away. I started the bike, and slowly drove along the tar roads. Lisanna had started to snore lightly, and squeezed me even tighter. As I turned onto a high road, I was gifted with a glimpse of the rising sun. Its fierce glare didn't affect me as I marveled at its beauty. The cycle of the sun was very much like mine: the old cycle is burned out when people don't want it anymore, and a new, brighter one is born from its ashes, like a phoenix.

Finally, the journey was reaching its end, and I drove the vehicle to the courtyard of the lavish hotel of lights. I handed the keys to a valet, and brought Lisanna up to the room. I knocked on the door, to which Gray opened.

"W-WHAT THE HELL HEARTFELIA! LISANNA, ARE YOU OKAY?" his yelling called The Cocky Bastard and Ms-Poor-Fashion-Sense. They immediately rushed to the door, and Natsu's pathetic sparks coated his weak fists, while Erza summoned a dull blade.  
Lisanna stirred from the 'damsel-in-distress' position she was in, and she awoke with a peaceful smile on her face till she saw the hostile manner Team Natsu had treated me in.

 **Lisanna's P.O.V.**

I had woken up from the best sleep I've ever slept in, and felt very warm and content. Why? I looked up, and saw Lucy's cool and collected face staring at Natsu, Erza, and Gray's enraged ones. I looked around me, and noticed that I wasn't at the bar any more, instead in an expensive hotel. Then, I realised that Lucy had brought me back, and The Three Idiots had thought that she had hurt me. I grew angry when I saw the murderous looks on their faces.

 _ **They had absolutely no right to look at MY Lucy like that.**_ Kuro and I thought simultaneously, as the hallways started to shudder from the magical energy we exerted. But, I was too angry to care. It was bad enough I had to deal with them ignoring and pushing me away from my Lucy, they dare try and harm HER! My hands turned to fists, and a strange white light covered them as they shook from rage. I briefly looked down, and I gasped as I saw my once pure white hair turn to a vibrant shade of scarlet. My shorts and T-shirt slowly changed to a navy blue summer dress with white-threaded random patterns that stood out against my pale complexion. But, the most startling change, was my heightened senses, and the feeling of being free. What was going on?

 **Do you see, Lisanna? This is what we can be if you accept me?** Kuro explained.

 _But, I d-_

 **No, you don't. You're afraid to channel me, you try, and keep me locked up in a tiny box.**

I floated up, and saw the shocked looks from Team Natsu. I wanted to throttle them so badly, but instead of doing what was my mission in life 10 seconds ago, I looked at Lucy for fear of rejection.

What if she thinks I'm a creep? That I'm a crazy bi- I was pleasantly shocked as she smiled the brightest grin I had ever seen. I felt time slow down to a halt, saw beautiful sparks all around me and grinned back. She had changed too, but I still knew it was her. Her blonde hair turned to beautiful pitch black curls, her eyes changing to a similar shade. Her pale lips turned brilliant red, just like my hair, and her healthy tone turned to the palest of pale. Her jeans and singlet melted away to a full-on corset that matched her eyes, with white material for the skirt. Interesting pictures were designed on it, but I didn't have time to study it closer: I was blown away with her wonderful smile. It was such a simple gesture, but it spoke of a thousand splendid things: love, care, affection, but most of all, acceptance. She was just like me, so I didn't have to hide. She knows all about me, she knows all about Kuro.

I felt the anger-fuelled power disappear, and I felt calm. She nodded in approval, and slowly turned back to normal. I did the same, eager to please her.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

She had looked so beautiful, with her hair blood-red. Her eyes shone with joy, and I felt myself falling for this….

 **Part of us.** Brandy suggested as I nodded mentally. She was a part of us, the final piece to our screwed-up jigsaw puzzle. I wasn't even afraid or disgusted with the idea of falling for a woman, and neither was Brandy: it felt so natural, so obvious. She was a part of us, she was **ours,** and we were hers.

Suddenly, Team Natsu scooped Lisanna up, and bounded into the room, before locking the door. I laughed. They think a measly plank of fucking _bark_ was going to keep us away from her? I shook my head in disbelief, before speaking through into her mind, a handy trick an old mage had taught me.

 _Lisanna. I will meet you soon, I just don't want this to be rushed. I will be back for you, ma belle._

 _And I you, my precious._ Lisanna effortlessly communicated back.

 **A/N Argh! So fucking cute! I absolutely adore yuri pairings! Special thanks to jfkkennedy for the awesome pet name of Lucy! (That isn't even grammatically correct).**


	6. Chapter 6-The Mission

Chapter 6-The mission

 **Lisanna's P.O.V.**

A few hours later, and Team Natsu were still hovering over me.

"Are you all right?" It was about the fiftieth billionth time they've asked me, and I didn't bother to reply.

"Lisanna, are you sick?" Natsu asked angrily. Oh, this was a new one.

"Sick?" Why would I be-

"Oh, you know. 'Cause you were acting really weird, you looked really shy around Heartfilia, and you changed your face for a couple of seconds."

I grew even angrier, but just ignored the idiot. How DARE he think my Lucy could make me sick? Was he really that stupid?

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it, you _were_ acting really weird around Heartfilia. And what's up with the shape shifting? Is it a new spell, or did that lazy brat give you some poison or something?" Gray questioned. Looks like Natsu wasn't the only stupid one around here. But just before I gave them a piece of my mind, Erza piped in,

"They are right Lisanna. I don't think you are well enough to come on the mission today. We'll quickly finish it up, and we can go back to the guild to get Wendy to take a look at you." Sensing that I wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing, I just sighed and plonked myself on the comfy bed of the hotel. I didn't notice as Team Natsu left the room, and smiled to myself as I re-lived the events of earlier.

 _I will be back for you, ma bella._ I shivered in delight as her final words haunted me into a deep slumber.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Ice Princess, Erza and I walked towards the Mayor's office in the centre of town, to get the location of the dark guild. It was a fancy and impressive-looking building, sandwiched in between two unimportant apartment lots. Erza walked in and asked the receptionist where the guild was. She gave them directions, saying it was actually a couple of minutes' walk away from the town. Man, was I glad to hear that we didn't have to take a train!

Once outside the guild hall, we waited for Erza's instructions. She said,

"We'll walk in together, and I'll deal with the guild master. This is one of their smallest branches, and therefore only have a handful of A-class guild members, and one S-class member. Natsu, you will deal with the weaker mages, and Gray will handle the S-class wizard. Remember, these are _dark_ guild mages, and are all dirty-minded criminals, and must be treated as such. Leave nobody with minor injuries. Is that understood?" we nodded, and I felt fired up. I didn't have to hold back! Erza kicked down the wooden doors, the set-up not unlike our old guild hall. There was a fairly clean, albeit bare, bar in the centre of the 50x50 metre room. There were a set of stairs leading up to an office of sorts. There were 8 mages in the room, including a bartender. Four men and women alike were conversing by the bar, one mage behind the counter and the last three males were seated at a table at one corner of the hall. The bartender yelled indignantly at the broken door, and this in turn drew the attention of whoever was in the office. Two heavy-set males walked out, one with soft blonde hair and pale skin, the other with spiky black hair, and a tan skin tone. The former was the guild master, a mage known as 'Shinigami', for his preference of death magic. He was dressed moderately, with brown pants, and a dark shirt. The other was dressed in a simple cloak, a steel sword strapped to his back. None of us knew who it was. He wasn't a known guild member, but he was conspiring with them, so obviously he _must_ be evil, right? We didn't wait for introductions, and immediately began a one-sided fight, with us, obviously, winning. The bartender was the S-Class mage, and Gray had quickly dispatched him with an **Ice Make: Cannon** Spell. I blasted the three mages sitting together at the table with a **Fire Dragon: Roar**. The wood all around burst into flames, and it began to destroy the guild hall. Erza charged towards the guild master, and re-quipped into her Giant Armour, immediately using her anti-darkness spear to fight the Shinigami.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

It was a slaughter. Blood belonging to the King's Court guild members was spewed all over the hall. What was left of it, at least. By now, the flames had spread to the roof, and it began raining fiery planks of wood, severely injuring the dark mages. Natsu and Gray had finished off their assigned mages fairly quickly, and headed over the help Erza, who was facing the guild master, and the un-known mage. His name was Zaraki Kenpachi, as the Team will find out soon enough.

The dark mages were clumsy as a team, suggesting that they were recently acquainted, but were successfully holding Erza Scarlet off. The guild master fired Death spell after Death spell towards the Knight, while his partner blocked and parried the darkness repelling staff with his broadsword. The taller of the men was not using any magic, hinting that he either wasn't confident using it, or he was a non-mage. But, that didn't make his defence any weaker, nor his attacks any less powerful. The man was a beast with a weapon, and Erza was feeling the brunt of his strength more acutely with every slash, and every block.

The remaining two Fairy Tail mages fired offensive spells towards the mages, and the guild master and unknown member backed off, the former hurriedly casted a shield, barely blocking the attacks. The previously even match quickly turned into a hopeless battle for the pair. Zaraki called out to the guild master,

"Ikkaku, go on ahead. I'll hold them off." The guild master-Ikkaku- was about to protest before another onslaught of powerful spells rained on them. He hesitated before nodding sadly, and turned around, heading towards his office. Ikkaku called out,

"Zaraki! Thank you. I'll promise to take care of them!" And he was gone in a bright flash, utilizing a hidden Transportation Lacrima by the door. The three light mages roared in frustration at their escaped opponent, and proceeded to attack Zaraki with a multitude of magical attacks. Zaraki casted a weak magical barrier, but was quickly broken by a **Fire Dragon: Wing Attack**. Gray impaled Zaraki in the abdomen with an ice arrow, but he carried on like nothing ever happened. Erza wildly slashed a sword in her Black Wing armour, having re-quipped wordlessly as Ikkaku made his escape.

The next 10 minutes found Zaraki completely spent, breathing ragged. He was resting on one knee attempting to block Erza's sword, when Natsu sent a **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame** speeding towards them. Erza flew away at the last minute, but Zaraki was not as lucky. The ball of pure fire connected with him, and he flew a couple of metres away. When the smoke had died down, Zaraki could be seen with red, raw burns all down his left side, which had faced the attack. Erza yelled a battle cry as she descended from her position in the sky like a Valkyrie, beautiful face in an expression of pure determination. Her sword, aimed at Zaraki's head, instead connected with his shoulder from a last minute roll. The usually quiet-suffering man screamed as the blade tore through skin and bone alike. Gray, eager to get some action, charged in with an ice sword, and started slicing through his skin. Zaraki, having no strength left, feebly tried to protect himself. But, alas, it was not enough.

Finally having enough, Team Natsu silently left the ruins of the guild hall and the on-death's-doorstep mage, and made their way back to the Mayor's Office to collect their reward. Zaraki's slowly fading soul barely noticed the agony of the burns, the cold bite of the ice nor the blood pouring out of the sword wounds. Instead he fretted about his family.

 _That Ikkaku betta take damn good care of Orihime and the kids._

He sighed as the first stars shone through the light spray of clouds. They twinkled as he took his last breath, and sparkled as he thought his last thought.

 _Stay safe, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Lucy…_

 _ **And life goes on, which seems kind of strange and cruel when you're watching someone die.**_

 _ **-Melina Marchetta.**_

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Faster, hime-sama. Faster!" Capricorn yelled as Taurus chased me with his battle axe, coated with paralysing poison. The peverted bull giggled in delight as he imagined all the things he could do to me while I was immobile, and sped up. I jumped up onto a tree, back-flipped off it, and ex-quipped Scutum the Shield, a Bronze key. Taurus stopped and turned to face me, and tried to run into the shield. I closed Scutum's gate, and ex-quipped one of my Mythical Keys: Aegis, the shield of Zeus. I re-quipped on The Armour of Achilles, and the Sword of Peleus. All three were extremely taxing Keys, but I was almost assured victory with the sword. Taurus swung his axe onto me, but I blocked with the shield. The face of Medusa caught hold of the blade, and Taurus frantically tried to rip it away, but I neatly sliced through it with my sword. The weapon disappeared in a burst of Celestial Dust, and Taurus began fighting me hand-to-hand. I stored the shield and sword away, and fought in the armour. He attempted a left hook when he thought I wasn't paying attention, but I deftly caught his left hoof, kneed him in the udder, and while he was winded, took advantage of the super-strength granted by the armour and flung him into the not-still-anymore lake.

Taurus mooed in defeat, and closed his gate. I turned to face Capricorn, and he broke out of his usually stoic expression to gift me with a smile. I beamed back at him, internally shouting with joy at finally defeating while looking like the old Lucy.

"Good job hime-sama. You did well. Usually you'd have revert back to your un-disguised form, but you managed to defeat him with your spirits, and a bit of re-quipping.

I puffed in response, still trying to catch my breath. My magic container was nearly empty at using some of my more powerful spirits and keys. Nonetheless, I changed back into my training gear, and sat down in the Lotus position, palms facing upwards on my knees, eyes closed in deep concentration. I let the disguise of Lucy Heartfilia fall away, and levitated myself upwards. A sphere of energy formed around me, as I sat and cleared my mind of all worries, thoughts and opinions.

 _A blank scape._

I opened my eyes suddenly, and sent my magic outwards through different dimensions, searching as usual, for more items to convert to keys. It was rare that I found any, but today was one of those lucky days. I sensed a three-in-one presence, and called it towards this reality. It materialized in from of me as three old ladies, one eye blinking hesitantly at me.

" _ **Who are you, and how did you summon us?"**_ The spirit demanded, its voice thrice-overlapping.

 _My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I want to form a contract with you. I will be able to care and provide for you, I will allow you to do as you please as long as it doesn't interfere with my wishes: and in return, you let me channel your power as The Three Fates._ They quietly contemplated the idea.

" _ **Give us the senses of a Dragon, the real eye of a Knight, and the hands of an Ice Murderer. We will work with you until you present us with these three, at which we will officially form a contract with you."**_

I nodded. I knew exactly where to get these.

" _ **We look forward to working with you, Lady Lucy. Break this"**_ the middle one handed me a hollow bone, _**"and we shall arrive at your location."**_

" _What powers do you possess?"_ I asked.

" _ **We are able to determine the time of a mortals death, the manner in which it was done, and may grant a short audience with said deceased. This only works if you are present at the site which the mortal was killed, and that he or she is really dead."**_ They answered. This would be a great key to have, especially in finding out information with any dead witnesses.

" _Thank you. I look forward to working with you."_ They disappeared in a puff of smoke, and one of my white keys shone brightly before transforming into a black key with the kanji for 3 on the handle. I let loose a breath, and slide down to unconsciousness: the toll of using so much magic in a day, too much.

 **A/N any names which I 'borrowed' from Bleach do not belong to me, as with any thing that may appear in other ffs. The OP Lucy is a fairly common plot, and I'm sure some of it might be similar. This is unintentional, and I apologise for anyone I may offend.**


	7. Chapter 7-Fights, Farewells & Funerals

**A/N Hello loyal readers: Here's the seventh chapter sorry for the long wait: I've just started school, and it's been kinda hectic: my sleep has seriously suffered. Leave a review!**

 **Chapter 7-Fights, Farewells & Funerals**

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

It was a week afterwards that the body of Zaraki Kenpachi was found. His mangled remains were all that was left in the ruins of the King's Court guild. His body was found by a pair of wandering kids, who will always see the body of the broken, defeated man every time they close their eyes.

It wasn't easy to try and determinate who the body belonged to, as the face was quite disfigured due to the third-degree burns he suffered. Much of his flesh had begun to decompose, leaving the cloudy white of bone behind. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your perspective, his guild mark was still visible, through scarred and bloodied. After comparing what little description they manage to write about him, they matched him to his Magnolia citizenship photo, and guild registration. Though Dark, the King's Court took care of their dead. They took the body, and cremated it. February the 13th was a dark day for all of Magnolia, even if they didn't know what it was about.

 **Orihime's P.O.V.**

"From the breath of God he was created. And now, by God's own hand, he shall be taken. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. May Zaraki Kenpachi rest in peace, high above with the angels of heaven forever." The Priest finished his solemn prayer, and quietly departed from the congregation. The few members who attended slowly filed out: not many knew my Zaki well, because he never stayed at the guild for long. Soon, it was only the kids, Lucy and I. I took a deep breath, and refused to remember. Refused to remember his large calloused hands, his spiky hair, him dark and emotive eyes, the way he held me tenderly every night…

It was too late. The tears poured out faster than the rain, the two liquids mixing and flowing down my red face. I tilted my head up, and before I knew it, I was yelling at the sky,

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?! YOU BASTERD!" Lucy ran to me, and, dropping her umbrella, wrapped her strong arms around me, and held me as we shook with rage, sadness, and uselessness. I wasn't quite sure when Renji and Rukia decided to join us, but there we were: sobbing our pathetic little hearts out, in a decrepit cemetery under the opened heavens.

"Come back, daddy! Who's going to take care of us, and feed us, and get money for us, and read up bed-time stories, and teach Renji-nii how to sword fight?! Come back!" My little Ruki-chan was yelling with me, and Lucy joined, and so did Renji. The pitter-patter of the rain drops were drowned out by our voices, before we finally stopped. The rain soon stopped, and the clouds cleared, revealing a gleaming sun, as it watched over our miserable farewells.

I'll never remember the next few days for the rest of my life. The four of us huddled in the house, only moving to complete to most basic of tasks, just enough to keep going.

What finally got me out of my haze, was when a bald guy knocked on my door.

I'd been making a simple dinner of bread and sausages, when someone knocked. Instinct had me pointing the knife at the door before I knew what I was doing. Calculations ran through my head:

'The door is around the corner, 3 paces from the side wall. The kids' rooms are through the dining room, and are on the right 5 paces. It will take him about 10 seconds to reach the kids, through the dining, therefore this person will definitely come into the kitchen first, especially since I've got the sound of the fire going to cooking the fucking sausages. I've got a small knife in my hand, but 2 large ones in the cupboard. I will take those on the way to answering the door. If I knew the person on the other side of the door, they wouldn't knock. That leaves either some pesky visitor, or one of Zaraki's acquaintances.' My eyes pricked at his name, but I refused to cry, not when I had the kids, and Lucy to defend.

'If it's the second, I can expect him to be strong, quick, or very talented. However, I didn't grow up in District 70 without being tough. The racket might draw Lucy and the kids, so I'll have to make it fast.'

With the adrenalin running through my brain, I temporarily forgot all but the need to protect what was mine. My family, and my home, as shit as it was.

I grabbed a meat cleaver, and a long thin vegetable knife from the cupboard on my right. I quietly stepped to the door, while pleasantly calling out,

"Coming!"

I waited a second, before opening the door, slamming it behind me, and pinning whoever it was to the wall opposite the door, knife poised at his jugular. His hairless head had me blinking, but I kept the weapon where it was. He slowly raised his hands in defeat, saying,

"Peace, Orihime. My name is Ikkaku, and I'm here to fulfil a promise. "

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

In the days following, I frequented the Kenpachi household, making sure they were fed and clean. Today however, I decided that Orihime was functioning enough for me to leave for a while, to train.

As I reached a new training spot, I summoned Loke. He held me, as I hadn't called out any of the spirits over the last few days. I finally calmed down, and explained.

"I need to have revenge on whoever killed him. If they could take down Zaraki, they will be strong. I need to be stronger. No more Lucy Heartfelia. Only Brandy." And I shed the Lucy persona. I let go of her characteristics, and took away her disguise. Loke nodded grimly, and attacked me without warning.

I WILL become stronger. I WILL have revenge on Zaraki. I WILL destroy whoever it was.

And, I WILL make it painful.

 **There you go, a little angst for you guys. Don't forget to leave a review (flames will be followed by publicising of flamers, followed by a lot of hassle), and sorry again for the late chapter.**


End file.
